Closer
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: (saw a picture of my OTP then decided to write a smut. Enjoy ) Mikasa and Arimin may just be friends but tonight they just seem to get closer Rated M for :Mature


**this couple needs some back up. And since there is not one mikamin smut for you and your NEEDS then here you go! (They may seem OOC)**

* * *

Her lips ghosted over his bruised skin. He wished she would hurt him. Or at least stop treating him like he was fine china. _I won't break._

Mikasa didn't say anything. _Hell._ He dared to even breathe. They didn't want to disturb whatever _this_ was. He kissed her, really kissed her for the first time. Every dream, even the ones that felt real, paled in comparison to the reality.

Armin stumbled back onto the bed. His hair was tousled against the neatly made bed. It wouldn't be so for long. Armin knew she got off on making a mess for the Corporal.

Mikasa straddled his hips. She could feel him straining against his pants. Her mouth tugged off to the right in what appeared to be a smirk fitting the face of someone much more devious. It looked good on her in the pale moonlight that fought its way through the curtains. She pulled her shirt over her head, her fingers catching on the hook of her bra.

Even in the dark she could see him looking at her intently. He breathed her in.

Mikasa stopped for a moment to look at him, lacing her fingers with his and sighing contently. Her lips brushed his, down his chin and throat. Her tongue danced around his racing pulse, the hollow of his collarbone. He was still fully clothed, but she quickly remedied that. She tugged his pants down. She ran her nails down his chest. With her fingertips she traced his abnormal muscles. Gone was the boy she had grown up.

Armin inhaled sharply. She looked up at him. He had exasperation written all over his face. He needed her hands on him.

She undid her bra and guided his hands over her breasts. _Down._ He cupped the warmth between her legs. She tilted her head back, drawing in a breath.

He rolled her under him. He kissed her everywhere. He kissed the freckles that trailed down her breasts. He kissed her bellybutton. She ran her fingers through his long hair as he crawled lower. Pulling off her pants in urgency and tasting her through her underwear he moved his hands up and down her ribcage.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, biting at the sensitive skin there, to keep from moaning. His thumb brushed over her erect nipples. Her body said everything she wouldn't. He felt every uncontrollable twitch, heard every beat of her heart, and committed to memory the look in her eyes. She was fire and she was burning down the bed they were in.

He twisted the lace of her undergarment around his fingers as he teased it down her thighs. His tongue pressed into her. Her mouth kept opening and closing as if about to _give in. _To voice the carnal noises he desperately wanted to hear from her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers twisted around the sheets. His hands gripped her hips. Fingertips lightly dancing across her thighs as he drew out long sought after moans from her silken lips.

"Armin," She cried. She made a mockery of his name. It echoed hollowly through the moonlight shone room, but there was nothing hollow about her voice. It was desperate, needful. "Come here."

They were friends, the best of friends, but in all his years of knowing her he had never noticed her subtle beauty. Sure he had noticed her grace, her strength, the way she held herself, her fierce loyalty, and the warmth in her smile. He'd come to admire those things, to cherish them, but now he loved every gentle curve of her body. He ached for her.

He'd never been this close to her before. This was the closest anyone could ever get to another human being.

She could feel how hard he was, pressing against her thigh. He pushed into her gently, kissing her again. Her lips were red from kissing him, but she never wanted to stop kissing him even if they both smelled like smoke and death. Even if it was the last thing she ever did. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back to meet his thrusts.

She wrapped herself around him – breath hitching, toes curling, her fingers in his hair, his tearing at the sheets.

They came together, clenched tight in an embrace. She'd never let go. And he'd promise to do the same.

Curled around him in the darkness, she never thought she'd be here…with him. She never thought it'd be him that left fingerprints on her soul. Who devoured her heart and made her cry out, casting any illusions she had into shadow and dust.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

She laughed softly.

And it was a good night. She kissed his forehead and then his mouth. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Well not only did I just write that but you read it...um thanks? Hope you enjoyed! And i may or may-not do more with this pairing IDK yet but yah... BYE BYE! (If you read a lot of my stories and are wondering why I'm posting one shots instead of updating one shots take no thought really. Also you can just pick a random idea write about it then bam! Finished lol)**


End file.
